villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Midas (Silly Symphony)
King Midas is a protagonist villain from the Silly Symphony cartoon known as "The Golden Touch" and is based on the mythological figure of the same name, however in the cartoon Midas is a medieval King rather than ancient Greek and his powers are bestowed upon him not by a god but by a mysterious fairy known as "Goldie": the story is also played out as a classical morality tale about the dangers of being greedy. History King Midas is introduced as a fairy tale king who worships gold and has amassed a palace full of wealth, yet greedily wants more - he proudly declares his only love in life is gold and that he wished he could have more of it. Shortly a fairy appears called "Goldie" and King Midas is rightfully fearful, then quickly paranoid, accusing the fairy of wishing to steal his gold, yet "Goldie" laughs at the idea and tells King Midas that to him even the king's great wealth was nothing for he had the Golden Touch. King Midas watches as "Goldie" demonstrates the Golden Touch by turning his pet cat to gold, then reversing the process - King Midas demands the Golden Touch but is warned by "Goldie" that such a thing would be a curse and that gold was to root of all evil (at least to mortals). King Midas mocks "Goldie" and tells him to "give me gold, not advice!" - this angers the fairy and he gives King Midas the Golden Touch but once again warns that he will regret it before vanishing. King Midas is overjoyed and soon tests his Golden Touch by chasing his pet cat up a tree and turning the entire tree and cat to gold, he then goes along his kingdom transforming everything he can into gold, all while singing merrily. However things soon turn sour when King Midas grows hungry and sits to dine on a vast banquet, all the food turns to gold and even the wine in his goblet turns to golden coins - this makes King Midas mourn on the fact that he would surely starve. Coming to realize the Golden Touch was indeed a curse King Midas calls on "Goldie" and begs the fairy to take the curse away, at first "Goldie" is reluctant and mocks the king for his greed yet eventually agrees to take away the curse in exchange for everything King Midas possesses. King Midas watches as "Goldie" vanishes and literally takes everything, sparing the king only his undergarments and a hamburger - King Midas, however, has changed his greedy ways and is rejoiced at having something to eat, sitting down happily to enjoy his hamburger and even commenting on it coming "with onions!". Crimes *Animal Cruelty (his most notable crime is abusing his pet cat by deliberately turning it to gold, this stands out as he chased the animal with clear intent and showed little remorse over the act) *Abuse of Power (while medieval monarchs had absolute power King Midas took it to the extremes and cared little for his kingdom or its inhabitants, once he gained the Golden Touch he was quick to abuse it by turning everything he could into gold, even prior to Goldie's arrival it is implied Midas was a terrible ruler who cared for nothing other than gold) Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Category:Monarchs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Adaptational Villainy